Talk:Triangulum Galaxy
Name adjustment Scientists generally refer to M33 as the Triangulum Galaxy, and Geordi's reference to it when arriving was likewise in that order, "...far side of Triangulum, the galaxy known as M33." The same has applied to Andromeda, which has already been written in that format here. --ChrisK 05:38, 7 April 2006 (UTC) Distance New research indicates that Triangulum is actually some 3.1 million light years distant...the previous 2.6 OR 2.7 (show) reference to how close it is would be currently inaccurate.--ChrisK 05:20, 26 December 2006 (UTC) :Well, regardless of new discoveries, we have to go with what was in the show. Anyone know why it is 2.6 in the article? I'm only seeing 2.7 in the script. Is it different on air? --OuroborosCobra talk 05:28, 26 December 2006 (UTC) Subspace Message So a subspace message would take only 51 years to reach the alpha quadrant of the Milky Way, while the entire ship would take 300 years? I'm trying to reconcile that with Voyager being 80 years from another quadrant of their own galaxy, when 2 galaxies have more than one galaxy-length in between them. - :Maybe the Enterprise had a better transmitter since it was a much larger vessel and designed for longer voyages (remember, Voyager's first mission was only supposed to be a few weeks). In any event, the episode dialouge clearly gave the years it would take the subpsace message to reach the Federation, so this is regarded as canon. -FleetCaptain 11:10, 29 May 2007 (UTC) Only 300 years? How do they reconcile the fact that Voyager would take 70 years to travel 70,000 light years back to the alpha quadrant at maximum warp, yet traveling the 2.6 million light years from M33 would only take 300 years at maximum warp? There is a difference of several orders of magnitude between voyager's journey and the journey from M33, yet only about a factor of 4 difference in ETA. Presumably "maximum warp" didn't go *down* between the events of this episode and the construction of Voyager? 11:10, 30 March 2008 (UTC) :Dramatic necessity. The Voyager story wouldn't have happened at all, if they could have gotten home in orders of magnitude less time. There you have it. Reconciled. 18:13, 30 March 2008 (UTC) :: Actually Geordi stated "it would take over 300 years to get home." 2600 years, or whatever the math might work out to, is over 300 years. He's not Data, you know. :) --Alan 19:31, 30 March 2008 (UTC) :::This is another instance that some see as proof of a "warp highway theory" -- that is, that you can actually go faster in different parts of space than others -- perhaps the existace of millions of stars in the galaxy affect the efficiency of a space warp -- meaning that in the void there would not be any slowdown, while in a crowded galaxy, you are constrained to cover less difference with the same.. um.. "amount of warp" or some other made up science. -- Captain MKB 19:38, 30 March 2008 (UTC) Removed However a more plausible explanation is that this is simply an oversight on the part of the show's writers. Considering the established figure of 70 years to travel 70,000 ly for Voyager's journey home from the Delta Quadrant, from when the Enterprise-D probed the [[Barzan Wormhole]] a journey to the Triangulum Galaxy around 3,000,000 ly from the Federation would take over 3000 years. Removed the above speculation.--31dot 20:11, May 5, 2010 (UTC) The following was removed by an anonymous user today: *Saying the return journey would take over 300 years at maximum warp may not have taken into account that the Enterprise-D could not hold its maximum warp of 9 for that length of time and may have just been an estimation. As was Kirk's estimation that it would take thousands of years to travel between galaxies; taking into account that he knew his Enterprise usually held a cruising speed of warp 5 or 6. --31dot 22:02, January 18, 2011 (UTC)